Woodward
was one of the Nine Olde Witches who founded Luna Nova Magical Academy as well as the mentor of Shiny Chariot. Her spirit resides in Arcturus Forest, a huge and leafy forest, and the Blue Moon Abyss to which only one can enter in the nights of blue moon. Appearance In its true form, Woodward's spirit is a beautiful woman with pale skin and long grayish-green hair. She wears a green dress adorned with plants and long sleeves along with a wide skirt next to a tiara composed of leaves and flowers. It has two grills horns on the head and a symbol that runs its front. In her appearance before Akko, she takes the form of a huge creature composed of branches with a feminine face similar to her actual face. Personality Woodward is known for her great wisdom. It is rumored that she knows all things of the past, present, and future. In reality she is not omniscient and there are questions she does not have answers for, but they cannot be answered by anyone. In her first appearance to Akko, Woodward appears to be an evil being trying to convince Akko into giving up her ambitions and past. In actuality she was testing Akko, and proves to be a kind person. Plot Background While most of her history remains unknown, Woodward was originally one of the Nine Olde Witches and helped seal away the Grand Triskellion. She was also the original owner of the Shiny Rod before she eventually passed away. Her spirit resides at the Blue Moon Abyss and the Arcturus Forest. In the past, Chariot and Croix entered the Arcturus Forest in hopes of Croix getting the Shiny Rod but instead, Chariot ended up getting the rod. Woodward's spirit then tasked Chariot to search for the Seven Words and release the Grand Triskellion. After several years, Chariot failed to open the Grand Triskellion and after damaging the moon's surface with the Shiny Arc, she lost possession of the Shiny Rod, and it returned back to the Arcturus Forest. TV Series Blue Moon Woodward makes her debut as the blue moon spirit, who is said to be omnipresent and resides in the Blue Moon Abyss, an area only accessible during the night of a blue moon. After Akko makes it to the bottom of the abyss, Woodward, disguised as a monstrous spirit, appears before Akko. Woodward asks what she wants, and Akko questions if she can ever become like Chariot. Woodward's disguise states that it is not happening, yet she can give Akko the bright future, at the cost of all her past memories and friends. Akko, however, isn't willing to forget all her past memories and friends in change for being exactly like Chariot. Woodward's disguise commands Akko to leave, telling her that she will never be like Chariot. Akko, accepting the fact that she can't be Chariot but still can be a great witch, revives the second lost word and transforms the Shiny Rod into an axe, and uses it to damage Woodward's disguise, which reveals her actual spirit. Akko passes out on the ground before Ursula, who is revealed to be Chariot, comes in and greets her mentor. Woodward and Chariot have a discussion about how Akko passed her trial and revived the second lost word. Before disappearing, Woodward states that Chariot must guide Akko to unseal the Grand Triskellion. What You Will She makes a brief appearance inside the mirror that magically transformed Akko's appearance to that of Diana's. Wagandea In a flashback, Woodward appears before a young Chariot and Croix. Woodward chooses to give the Shiny Rod to Chariot, much to Croix's disdain, which leads her to scream at Woodward. Woodward ignores Croix, commands Chariot to search and revive the seven lost words, and then disappears. The Road to Arcturus After Croix unseals the Grand Triskellion, Woodward appears before her. Believing that the stick was not the Grand Triskellion, Croix demands to know where the actual Grand Triskellion is. Woodward reveals that the stick is, in fact, the Grand Triskellion, but Croix believes otherwise and shouts at Woodward, confronting her that if she is just going to keep looking right through her. Croix throws the Grand Triskellion at her and asks her to go away. Woodward listens to Croix and fades away. Tree of Leaves Woodward appears after Akko and Diana release the Grand Triskellion, happily watching as the world-changing magic spread throughout the world. Relationships Ursula Callistis Woodward is the mentor of Ursula, whom she knows as Chariot. Ursula admires and respects Woodward as her professor. She taught her that people don't get what they want but what they had put effort through their experiences, a teaching that Ursula would later pass to Akko. Woodward also taught Ursula the second Word of Arcturus, ''Phaidoari Afairynghor. ''Before disappearing again, she entrusted Ursula to make sure that Akko will fully wake up the rest of the Seven Words of Arcturus in order to break the seal of the Grand Triskellion. Croix Meridies In the past, Croix was eager to obtain the Shiny Rod and release the Grand Triskellion in hopes of becoming the world's greatest witch. When Croix and Chariot arrived at the Arcturus Forest to finally get the Shiny Rod, Woodward only gave the rod to Chariot and tasked her to find the Seven Words after hearing Chariot's dream. This lead to Croix becoming a very bitter person towards both Woodward and Chariot to the point where Croix believes that Woodward made a mistake in choosing Chariot as the wielder of the rod. Abilities and Equipment Being one of the Nine Olde Witches, Woodward is an extremely powerful witch, being able to use magic without the help of Sorcerer's Stones. She appears to be proficient in phytokinesis. Woodward was the original wielder of the Shiny Rod. Voice actors Trivia *The moonlit witch's hat resembles her "antlers". *Mitsuko Horie, Woodward's voice actress, was in Sailor Moon where she voiced Sailor Galaxia. She is most notable for being a singer of many anime and tokusatsu series themes such as Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, Ninja Captor and Sailor Moon Crystal. Gallery Leylineimage11.png|Foreshadowing of Woodward and the Nine Olde Witches. Professor Woodward in Shiny Ray.png|Woodward in the first opening. Woodwardinlife.png|Picture of Woodward in an ancient book. Bluemoonapparition.png|Woodward's false form. Woodwardapparitionface.png woodward appears.png|Woodward's form when she appears to Ursula. woodward looking.png wood.png woodward fades away.png Woodwardmirror.gif|Woodward seen in a magic mirror. Woodward appears.gif|Woodward in her first apparition to Chariot and Croix. Woodward appears again.gif Woodward.gif Professor Woodward in Mind Conductor.png|Woodward in the second opening. Woodward smiling.gif|Watching magic spread across the world. References Navigation es:Woodward Category:Nine Olde Witches Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Deceased